The Most Wonderful Time of the Year
by psycho-rag-doll
Summary: It's Christmas time in Santa Barbara. But Shawn can't decide what to get Susie for Christmas. As the days tick by, Shawn racks his brain for an idea. Oneshot.


Dec. 1

Shawn woke up like any other day. But this was no ordinary day. 'I've got 24 days to get my shopping done.' Normally, Shawn didn't worry about shopping. He and his dad had their yearly tradition of trying to outsmart each other, so Shawn waited until he knew what his dad was getting him to buy his 'retaliation' gift. And he and Gus traded small gifts, with no real sentimental value. But this year, Shawn had to get Susie's Christmas present.

He wanted to make their first Christmas special. But what should he get her? Her birthday had been easy, since they'd worked a case full of Twilighters, which fueled Susie's anti-Twilight flame. Maybe Shawn could get the second book of the series for Susie to burn. What was the name of it? 'Full Moon'? But that seemed kind of lame.

Shawn decided that he would watch Susie like a hawk, looking for clues, for the next week or so.

Dec. 5

Susie watched as Shawn hung up the Christmas lights outside the Psych office. He insisted that since Susie had done all the Halloween decorating that he should do the Christmas decorating. Shawn climbed down the ladder and stood next to Susie. "How's it look?"

The lights were a combination of icicle and colored twinkle lights. The display was… interesting to say the least.

"It's good." Susie said. "You going to put Santa up there?"

"Santa?"

"Yes, Santa. The fictional chubby bringer of holiday cheer."

"We have one of those?"

"I took the one from my mom's house."

"When?"

"Last week. I broke in to get some of my decorations and such."

"One of these days, we should take my dad's truck and clean out that house so you don't have to keep breaking in and taking small loads of your things."

Susie shrugged. "So… Santa?"

"Might as well."

Dec. 11

This sucked. For the past ten days, Shawn had watched Susie to get an idea for her Christmas present. But the days had passed in vain. So Shawn did the only thing he could. He complained to Gus.

"How would I know what she'd like for Christmas?" Gus asked. "I'm not her guardian."

"Well, what'd you get her?"

"An iTunes gift card and a video about making horror movies. It goes behind the scenes of all the popular scary movies, including Scream."

'Damn,' Shawn thought. 'That's good.'

"Maybe you should talk to Monica." Gus said. "She's known Susie longer than you have."

Shawn considered this. "I'll give it a few more days. If I don't get anything, I'll call her.

Dec. 13

Susie glanced at the caller ID on her phone. It wasn't a number she recognized, but this was the third time they'd called. Today.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Ms. Morrison?"

"Yeah?"

"My name is Milton Schmit. I've been trying to reach you for some time."

"So I've noticed. What can I do for you?"

"I'm calling on behalf of your mother."

Susie almost hung up right then. "Who are you, the boy-toy that got away?"

"No, I'm ah, her lawyer. And in light of the holiday season…"

Susie could sense this ending badly. "What?"

"Your mother has requested a visit with you." Susie remained quiet. "Ms. Morrison, you haven't been to see your parents once since… well…. and in the season of giving and celebrating our Savior's birth--"

"First off," Susie interrupted. "I've had no wish to see my parents after they were found out. They deserve what they got. And second, even if I was a follower of 'our Savior', I still wouldn't come see them. Jesus may be able to forgive them, but I can't."

"Please, Ms. Morrison."

"Let me guess. My mom's got your nuts in a vice and said if you didn't get me to go down to the jail, she'd cut 'em off."

"Not in so many words."

Susie made a noise of disgust. "Please, Ms. Morrison. It's Christmas."

"Well, call me Scrooge."

"The meeting would be monitored, and your parents restrained."

"That really wasn't my concern."

"I'm begging you."

"Weak men aren't my type."

The line was quiet. Susie sighed. "Are you going to get fired if I don't come?"

"Yes." came the wavering voice on the other end.

"Bull. But… I'll come."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So long as you promise to never call me again unless one of them is dying."

"Done."

Dec. 15

Shawn looked out the window of the Psych office. There was a dark car parked across the street. "Gus, I think the government had finally found out about the pineapple smoothies I convinced the stand on the corner to give me for free."

"What, when you told them that you could read the fruit to make sure they got the ripest ones in their smoothies?"

"Relax, Shawn." Susie said from the bathroom. "He's here for me."

Shawn walked to the bathroom and looked in as Susie fixed a few strands of hair. She was dressed in a plain black skirt and a light-weight white sweater. "Suze," Shawn said. "Anything you want to tell me?"

"Just spreading a little yuletide cheer at the jail."

"Visiting your parents?"

"How'd you guess?"

"They call you?"

"Mom's new lawyer lap-dog."

Shawn thought about this. "You going to be gone long?"

"Not if I can help it."

Shawn nodded. "Well, have fun!"

Susie walked out of the bathroom. "Thrill a minute." She grabbed her purse and opened the front door. "Later."

Shawn watched as she got in the dark car and rode away. Then he picked up the office phone.

"What are you doing?" Gus asked.

"Hey, Monica. It's Shawn." Shawn paused. "Yes, Susie's Shawn. Listen, I was wondering if I could meet with you for a few minutes. I want your advice on something." Another pause. "Okay. Thanks." Shawn hung up. "Monica wants me to meet her on the boardwalk."

"Where'd you get Monica's number?"

"Susie's phone." Shawn grabbed his helmet from his desk. "Hopefully this works."

Shawn looked around. Where was Monica? He was about to call her when he saw her. She looked over and saw Shawn. "Hey!" she called as she walked over.

"Hey," Shawn said. "Thanks for meeting me."

"No problem." Monica said. "My brother wanted me to come down and help him decorate the boardwalk for Christmas with his friends. But since I'm not really doing anything…" Monica shrugged. "So, what'd you want to talk to me about?"

"I don't know what to get Suze for Christmas. I was hoping you could provide some insight."

"Can't you psychically tell what she wants?"

"The spirit world isn't the most helpful when it comes to gift giving. They once told me to give someone an electric toilet…."

Monica looked at Shawn. "Well then… I don' know what to tell you, Shawn. Susie's somewhat of a struggle to get gifts for. But she always manages to find some use for whatever someone gives her."

Shawn nodded. "What'd you get her?"

"A new photo editing program for her laptop."

Shawn nodded again. That was pretty much the perfect gift for Susie. Why was it everyone but him knew what to get her? Monica turned at the sound of her name being called. "Looks like they need me." she said. "Sorry I couldn't be much help."

Shawn shook his head. "No problem. You won't tell Susie about this?"

"About what?"

Shawn smiled and put his helmet back on. '9 days,' he told himself.

Dec. 19

"So, now where?"

Monica and Susie were sitting next to a fountain in the mall. They watched as people rushed from store to store, trying to find good bargains.

"I don't know." Susie said.

"Well, who else do you need to shop for?"

Susie did a mental checklist. She had gifts for Lassiter, Juliet, Monica, Henry and Gus. "Shawn." she said. "But I have no idea what to get him."

Monica smiled to herself about the irony. "Maybe we should just wander around. You'll know the perfect gift when you see it."

Susie nodded and stood up, purse in one hand, bags in the other. "I mean, I was going to give him a picture of the two of us. But you can only give someone photos so many times. And they don't really make 'Guardian/Guarded' frames. The closest I can find is 'Father/Daughter' and 'Best Friends'."

"You wouldn't have to get a frame with words on it. You could just get a simple black frame or something."

Susie shrugged. "The office already has a lot of pictures of us. And his desk is cluttered enough."

"What about his apartment?"

"What about it?"

"Does he have any pictures of you guys there?"

Susie thought. "I… don't know."

Shawn watched as Susie and Monica walked by. He'd seen them down the corridor and jumped behind a pillar. When he was sure they were far enough away, he continued on his way. He wandered from store to store, trying to be inspired.

"May I help you, sir?"

Shawn looked at the saleswoman. "I'm looking for a Christmas present for a teenage girl."

"Ah," the woman said. "Let me show you our Twilight section."

'Oh, hell.' Shawn thought.

Dec. 22

"So, Susie, how do you think you did on your exams?"

Shawn and Susie were sitting in a sea of wrapping paper in Henry's living room. They'd come over to wrap presents and help Henry with last minute decorating.

"Well," Susie said, looking up at Henry. "I'm confident I passed them all with pretty high grades. I'm a little iffy about my advanced history exam. But I know I passed Mr. Keller's final with an 'A'."

Shawn looked up. "Mr. Keller?"

"Yeah, my advanced English teacher."

"You had two teachers at your school named Keller?" Shawn asked, thinking of the case they'd taken from the school's Halloween carnival.

"Yeah." Susie said.

"Weird."

"Shawn, we have at least five staff members with the last name Johnson, two Davidsons, and a few other repeated names."

Susie picked up some of the excess paper and walked into the kitchen to get a garbage bag.

"Shall we?" Henry asked, holding out Shawn's present.

"We shall." Shawn said, holding out his father's.

The two took their gifts and examined them. When Susie came back in with the trash bag, they put their gifts under the tree.

"So, you two are still coming over on the twenty-fourth, right?" Henry asked.

Susie looked at Shawn. "My father thought it'd be nice if we spent Christmas Eve over here." Shawn explained.

"You two can wait for Santa's arrival here," Henry said with a smile. "And then we can have a nice Christmas dinner, along with Gus and his parents."

"Besides," Shawn said. "You shouldn't spend Christmas Eve alone in the office."

Susie smiled. "Okay."

Shawn stood up. "C'mon, Suze."

"Where are we going?"

"To your mom's house. I told you I'd take you there to get the rest of your stuff."

The two went out and got in Henry's truck. "By the way," Shawn said, as he pulled out of the driveway. "You never told me how the meeting with your parents went."

"You know the term 'hell on earth'?"

"That bad?"

"Times two." Susie looked out the window. "Mom kept gushing about how much she loved me, and has really seen the error of her ways since being in jail. She hopes that one day I can forgive her."

"And what did you tell her?"

"That she had a better chance of me eating meat than forgiving her."

"Nice holiday spirit, Suze."

"I told the truth."

Shawn shrugged. "You going to go back?"

"Nope. That was part of the deal. I told her lawyer I'd go if he promised not to call me again unless one of them was dying."

"Again, with the holiday spirit."

"I try."

Dec. 23

Lassiter looked suspiciously at the box on his desk. He carefully took the paper off and opened the box. Inside sat four snow globes, each showing a nice holiday scene or icon.

'Spencer.' Lassiter thought. He picked up the box that had been lying on top of the globes. Inside it were bullets.

'What the hell?' Lassiter opened the card. It read, 'Here's your 'destroying snow globes and managing anger' starter kit. Merry Christmas- Shawn, Gus and Susie'.

Lassiter looked back in the box, a small smile on his face.

"This smells delicious!"

Monica and Susie were sitting in the Psych office, having their gift exchange. Monica smelled her new candle again.

"Well, I know how much you like vanilla…" Susie said. "There's something else in the bag."

Monica reached in and pulled out a large paper sack. She opened it. "Is this…"

"Three pounds of homemade rock candy, from the old-fashioned candy store."

"From that village we used to go to on field trips?"

"Yeah."

"I haven't been there in forever. Thanks." Monica put a piece of candy in her mouth. "Your turn."

Susie unwrapped the box in her lap. "Oh, wow." she said. "This is supposed to be top of the line…"

"You don't already have it, do you? I know it's been out for a while…."

"No, I don't have it." Susie looked at Monica. "Thank you."

At that moment, Shawn and Gus came into the office. "Hey guys. What's going on?" Shawn asked.

"Christmas. Monica got me a new photo editing program. I'm going to get my laptop." Susie said, standing.

Shawn watched as she went into the closet.

"You didn't say anything to her, did you?" Shawn whispered to Monica.

"Nope. We you able to get her something?"

"Yeah."

Susie walked in with her laptop. She sat on the couch and began loading the program. "Let's see what this can do."

At that moment, the phone rang. Shawn answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Shawn."

"Juliet. So good to hear from you."

"I just wanted to thank you guys for the stuffed singing cat. It's adorable."

"You're quite welcome. Do you know if Lassie got his gift?"

"I don't know. He's down at the shooting range. Something about target practice."

Shawn smiled. "Thanks, Jules. Merry Christmas."

Dec. 24

Shawn and Susie went over to Henry's about four. Christmas music was playing, the Christmas lights were on, and the house smelled like Christmas cookies. Well, somewhat.

"Dad, what's burning?"

"Nothing. I was trying to make Christmas cookies, but they got a little extra done…"

"Would you like some help, Mr. Spencer?"

"Sure. And for the last time Susie, call me Henry."

"Or Grandpappy." Shawn said.

"Shawn, go put the bags in your room."

"Both of ours?" Henry nodded. "Why?"

"Susie, you can go ahead and start making the cookie dough. The book's on the counter." Henry said.

Susie went into the kitchen, leaving the two Spencers by themselves. "Why are we staying in my old room?" Shawn asked.

"That's where Susie always stays."

"Okay, so why am **I **staying in there?"

"Because Santa won't come if you're down here."

Shawn looked at his father. And then it dawned on him. "You don't trust me down here with my present. Well, I'll have you know I already know what it is."

Henry snorted. "Go put the bags in your room." he said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Shawn, please."

Shawn and Susie were standing, pajama clad, in Shawn's old room. There was a sleeping bag on the floor, and in between that and the bed the two stood arguing.

"Suze, you've always used the bed. You shouldn't have to change that because my dad's paranoid."

"But this is **your** old room and **your** old bed."

"And I'm **your** guardian, so I get to make the rules."

"Shawn…"

"Susie…"

The two stood, staring the other down. Finally, Susie rolled her eyes and sat on the bed. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic." Shawn sat victoriously on the sleeping bag. He landed a little harder than expected though, and tried not to wince. The room was quiet and slightly strained. "You, uh… wanna play cards?" Shawn finally asked.

Susie considered. "Okay." she said. She slid onto the floor as Shawn pulled a pack of cards from one of his drawers.

The two had been playing cards for about an hour when Henry knocked on the door and poked his head in. "Okay, you two. Lights out."

"Dad, I'm an adult. I think I can--"

"Lights out, Shawn. Santa won't come if you're not sleeping."

"What is it with you and Santa?"

"Good night, Shawn."

Shawn looked up at the bed where Susie was already curled up. Shawn put the cards back in their box and then in the drawer. He walked over and flipped off the light. "Night, Dad."

Henry went off to his room and Shawn walked back to his sleeping bag. He looked at Susie, curled up in bed. He went over and pulled the covers up around her. Then he went to his sleeping bag and fell asleep, visions of pineapples dancing in his head.

Dec. 25

It always amazed Shawn that he could wake up early on Christmas. He'd sleep 'til noon everyday if he could. But on Christmas morning, he was always up while it still **was** morning.

Shawn looked at his watch. 8:30. Shawn stood and glanced in the mirror. He gave a look of disgust at his hair and ran a hand through it. Then he went over to Susie.

"Suze! Wake up! It's Christmas!"

Susie opened her eyes slowly. "Already in the eggnog are we?" she asked.

"C'mon, Suze! It's Christmas morning!"

"Okay, okay. Don't have an aneurism." Susie sat up and reached over for her contact case on the bedside table. Shawn looked out the window as she put her contacts in. He couldn't watch anyone do that. It was like 'A Clockwork Orange'. Kinda.

Susie put the case back on the table and pushed the blankets off of her. Before she could steady herself on her feet, Shawn grabbed her hand and was pulling her out of the room. They ran down the stairs and found Henry walking out of the kitchen, coffee in hand.

"Merry Christmas, Dad!" Shawn said.

"Merry Christmas, Shawn. Merry Christmas, Susie. There's coffee and hot water for cocoa in the kitchen."

Shawn and Susie went into the kitchen to get their drinks. When they came back in the living room, Henry had turned on the tree and the other strand of lights around the room. The group set about passing presents to each other. When they'd all received a stack, they set about opening them. Susie was glad this wasn't like her usual Christmas, where her mother and father sat staring, watching her with feigned interest.

Shawn won the annual contest with his dad. "We're done with this." Henry said. "You cheat."

"Yeah, yeah. You say that every year." Shawn said, smiling.

Henry looked over at Susie, who was sitting on the floor, looking at his gift. "Do you like it?"

Susie looked up and smiled. "Yes," she said. "I can't wait to try some of these."

Shawn looked at the book in her lap. It was the encyclopedia of desserts. "I bet my dad will be willing to be your guinea pig for your experiments."

"What can I say?" Henry said. "She knows how to bake."

Susie's cheeks flushed slightly with the compliment. "Open mine." Shawn said, pointing to two boxes tied together with red ribbon. Susie picked them up and slid the ribbon off. She tore the paper off the first box. Inside was a shirt. Susie looked at it and a smile stretched across her face. "Thank you, Shawn."

"What is it?" Henry asked.

Susie held the shirt up. It was a white t-shirt with 'Twilight' written on it. But Shawn had taken a sharpie and written "Anti-" above it. "It's perfect." Susie said.

"Go ahead. Open the other one."

Susie proceeded to unwrap the second box. From inside the box stared Edward and Bella. Susie looked at Shawn. "Look on the other side." he said.

Susie picked up the item and flipped it over. She laughed when she saw the back. "Buff the Vampire Slayer, season 1." She said. "But why did you put--"

"I felt it needed to be done. Plus, your reaction was humorous."

Susie stuck her tongue out at Shawn, who retaliated in the same manner. Henry picked up the box next to him. "Is this from you, Susie?" he asked.

"Yes."

"You didn't have to."

"I wanted to."

Henry opened his box. "Fishing lures!" he said.

"They're supposed to be top-quality." Susie said.

Henry picked them up and noticed a paper in the box. "And a batch of chocolate chip cookies." he read.

"I didn't know how to wrap them…" Susie explained. "So you got an I.O.U."

"Thank you." Henry said, smiling.

Shawn's curiosity was getting the best of him. He opened the box next to him. He smiled as he pulled his new belt out. It was leather and had pineapples tooled into it. "Suze, this must have cost a fortune."

"No, not really. I know a guy who works with leather. I bought the belt and he did me a favor by adding the design."

Shawn smiled and pulled out the layer of tissue paper from his box. Underneath lay a book. Shawn picked it up. "Suze, did you make this?"

Susie smiled. "Yeah… Do you like it?"

The book was entitled 'Psych: The journey of becoming a psychic detective'. On the cover was a picture of Shawn standing outside the office. He opened the book and began to look through it. It started with a picture of Shawn's mom and dad on their wedding day and moved to a picture of Shawn's mom pregnant with him. He flipped through, watching his life progressing. Some of the pictures made him laugh, especially the captions Susie'd put on them, like the picture of him and Gus in high school. Under it Susie had written 'Big hair = Big fun'. There were newspaper articles about some of his first cases after that. "How'd you get this stuff?"

"Your dad helped me, loaning me pictures so I could make copies. And the news articles were at the library, or online."

Shawn continued flipping through the book. He laughed at the picture of him and Susie, titled 'Step #7- Become guardian of a totally awesome teenager'.

"Some of these pictures are weird. I never saw you take them."

"Yeah. I hid in the bushes and followed you a few times…"

"That explains it."

The last picture was Shawn, Gus and Susie standing on the beach, arms around each other. 'Friends to the end' read the page. "Susie, this… this is one of the best presents I've ever gotten. Thank you."

Susie smiled. "I didn't know what else to get you…"

"It's perfect." Shawn hugged Susie.

Henry walked back out of the kitchen, blowing the steam off his coffee. "Hey, look outside." he said.

Shawn and Susie turned around. Big white flakes were falling quickly outside the window. There was already a nice layer over the ground. Shawn looked at Susie. "Snowball fight?"

"Oh, you know it."


End file.
